


First time

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Моран работал на Джима уже почти полгода. Он сопровождал босса на все переговоры, присутствовал тенью за его спиной каждый день. И за все это время босс ни разу не намекнул, не показал какого-то еще интереса к Себастьяну, кроме рабочего.Фанфик написан на Зимнюю битву фандомов 2013 для команды WTF Sherlock BBC





	First time

Моран стиснул зубы, напрягаясь под долгим испытующим взглядом нового босса, и крепко сжал в кулаки сложенные за спиной руки. Молодой альфа внимательно разглядывал его уже больше двух минут, и в конце концов Морану пришлось подчиниться и отвести глаза в сторону. Альфа усмехнулся и, круто развернувшись на пятках, отошел к столу.

  
Моран выдохнул. Может быть, еще не все потеряно, и наниматель не догадается, не почувствует, ведь утром Моран принял душ, используя самый сильный гель, который, если верить рекламе, мог заглушить запах даже течной омеги. Во всяком случае, раньше этот гель Себастьяна не подводил.

  
– Как интересно… – протянул альфа, с ехидной улыбкой просматривая рекомендации, – Потрясающе… Первый раз слышу, чтобы омега служил в горячей точке. Думаю, что тебе там было не менее горячо, а, Моран? – шеф обернулся и посмотрел на Морана игриво.

  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы? – Себастьян смотрел прямо перед собой, рассчитывая, что его ложь не заметят.

Альфа рассмеялся в голос:

  
– Ты забавный. Представляю, как ты стоял навытяжку перед своими командирами. Чисто бета, как и в твоих бумагах, и они верили, но терялись в догадках, откуда же доносится такой притягательный запах, да? – альфа подошел почти вплотную и протянул руку, поглаживая крепкие накачанные мышцы на груди Морана, – Только мне не надо врать, – рука внезапно сжала ткань футболки, а голос босса зазвенел в ушах.

У Морана все похолодело внутри. Он всячески сдерживал себя, чтобы не оттолкнуть невысокого альфу.

  
– О, как хорош! – босс притянул Себастьяна к себе еще ближе и втянул носом запах с его шеи, – Сколько адреналина!.. Вот он-то и глушит твой истинный аромат, а никакие не гели. Хороший мальчик… Ну, тише, тише, тебе же нужна работа?

  
– Я солдат. Я могу убить, – сквозь зубы прошептал Моран, не поворачивая головы. Все его мышцы сжались, он был словно готовый к прыжку хищник, и секунды отделяли его от нападения.

  
– Я знаю, сладкий… – босс выдохнул ему в ухо, – Меня это чертовски привлекает. Люблю опасность — она, знаешь ли, заводит. Могу поспорить, что сейчас в твоей голове запущен обратный отсчет. И он уже достиг цифры «пять», не так ли?

  
Вот тут Моран взглянул, не пытаясь даже скрыть удивления.

  
– Четыре. Но как вы узнали?

  
Но альфа оборвал его на полуслове:

  
– Нет ничего проще, дорогуша, у тебя все на лице написано, – он снова рассмеялся, – Мне нужен личный телохранитель с холодной головой и стальной выдержкой. Тебя рекомендовали. И я готов дать тебе шанс, не обращая внимания на то, что ты – омега. Пусть это останется нашим секретом, Моран. Нашим маленьким секретом.

  
Себастьян, не отрываясь, следил за движениями альфы, все еще готовый отразить возможное нападение.

  
– Ты должен быть доступен для работы в любое время дня и ночи, – босс что-то торопливо писал, склонившись над столом.

  
– Вот твой аванс, – он протянул Себастьяну чек, – Приступаешь с завтрашнего дня, тебе выделят комнату.

  
Моран принял чек, но фраза про комнату заставила его насторожиться.

  
– Мистер Мориарти… – начал он.

  
– Джим, с сегодняшнего дня я для тебя – Джим, – альфа уже не смотрел в его сторону, а уселся за столом, открывая ноутбук, – Можешь не опасаться за свою честь, это мне не очень интересно, – и углубился в изучение какого-то сайта.

  
Моран еще какое-то время стоял, не зная как реагировать. Последние слова Мориарти почему-то показались обидными. Видя, что разговор закончен, он направился на выход и только за дверью увидел сумму на чеке. И остолбенел – в армии подобную сумму он мог бы заработать разве что за год.

  
Себастьян переехал в дом Мориарти в тот же вечер.

 

***

Моран работал на Джима уже почти полгода. Он сопровождал босса на все переговоры, присутствовал тенью за его спиной каждый день. И за все это время босс ни разу не намекнул, не показал какого-то еще интереса к Себастьяну, кроме рабочего.

Вначале Морану это даже нравилось. Работа была нервной, напряженной, и если бы Джим проявил свою альфа-сущность по отношению к подчиненному, то им обоим пришлось бы несладко.

Временами Себастьян замечал устремленный в его сторону внимательный взгляд, но не более. Моран прикидывал, как он ответит в случае, если Джим все же попробует перейти черту, и отчетливо представлял себе хруст ломающихся костей. Никакие деньги не стоят того, чтобы подставиться под альфу - так рассуждал бывший военный.

За долгие годы службы даже полковой врач не догадался, что лихо делающий карьеру молодой человек – омега. Отец Себастьяна обладал немалым влиянием и выправил его документы прямо после рождения, а дальше воспитывал сына как бету, не давая никому ни малейшего шанса поставить под сомнение его принадлежность.

Первая течка случилась у Морана в пятнадцать лет. Это были каникулы, и Себастьян возблагодарил судьбу за то, что отец позаботился о том, чтобы в радиусе пяти миль не оказалось ни одного альфы. Когда он служил, отец требовал, чтобы график отпусков сына соблюдался неукоснительно, и следил за этим строже, чем сам Моран. Также он приучил сына пользоваться препаратами, угнетающими либидо, которые Себастьян с успехом заменял алкоголем, действующим, безусловно, не так, как таблетки, но позволяющим на время впасть в беспамятство и не анализировать происходящее с организмом. Так что к тридцати пяти годам Себастьян умудрился сохранить себя нетронутым.

Он дослужился до полковника и рассчитывал, что служба его будет продолжаться еще лет десять, но отец, опекавший его все эти годы, безвременно покинул этот свет. А новый командир корпуса особых войск, генерал Джонсон, давно желавший поставить на полк своего человека, воспользовался тем, что Моран лишился покровительства, и быстренько спровадил его на пенсию по выслуге.  
По возвращению в Лондон Себастьян беспробудно пил недели три и в запое даже не заметил, как прошла очередная течка.

Ему нужна была работа. В охрану бывшего полковника брать никто не хотел, а на скучную работу курьера или разносчика пиццы Моран сам был не согласен.  
Новый босс возник совершенно случайно. Однажды вечером в скайпе загорелось окошко, и незнакомый довольно молодой человек, на первый взгляд легкомысленный и веселый, предложил Себастьяну подъехать завтра утром в район Белгравии для прохождения собеседования. Это и был Джим Мориарти.

Даже через полгода Моран так и не понял, чем был занят его хозяин, называвший сам себя не иначе, как консультантом. Моран пару раз задавал Джиму вопросы о сути этих консультаций, но тот каждый раз уходил от темы, отвечая шутливо, при этом взгляд его был весьма красноречив.

– Любопытство – хорошее качество, Себастьян, но некоторые знания лишь умножают скорбь, – говаривал Мориарти, усмехаясь некоторому пафосу фразы.

Моран больше и не спрашивал. Босс платил регулярно и без задержек, ничего лишнего себе не позволял, и Моран временами думал, что нашел лучшее место работы, после армии, конечно.

Зимние месяцы выдались суетными. Босс активно выслеживал какого-то частного детектива, и Моран не очень понимал, зачем он это делает. Альфа, который охотится за другим альфой, не обращая внимания на омег под боком, вызывал множество вопросов, но Себастьян и тут предпочел не лезть не в свое дело, а исключительно выполнял приказы.

В марте Моран внезапно ощутил что-то похожее на уколы ревности, и сам себе удивился. Его безумно, до дрожи раздражало упоминание даже имени детектива, не говоря уже о том, что его изображение регулярно мелькало на экране ноутбука босса. Однажды он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы «случайно» не смахнуть этот ноутбук со стола, и поймал на себе удивленный взгляд Мориарти. Тот словно прочел его мысли, окинул взглядом подчиненного с головы до ног, ухмыльнулся, но ноутбук все же закрыл.

А ночью у Себастьяна началась течка. Надо же было такому случиться, что именно в эту ночь Джим решил встретиться в старом бассейне со своим «дорогим детективом».  
У Себастьяна руки ходили ходуном, когда он пытался навести на детектива оптический прицел винтовки. Моран очень надеялся, что запах хлорированной воды перебьет запах начинающейся течки, ведь внизу находятся два альфы, которые, заслышав этот запах, могут просто разорвать друг друга в клочья.

Моран плохо понимал, что происходит внизу между детективом и боссом, так как его захлестывало какое-то совершенно немыслимое желание секса. Очевидно, постоянное присутствие альфы рядом оказало влияние на либидо Себастьяна. Хотя в армии тоже были альфы, Моран никогда так не реагировал ни на одного из них. Что-то изменилось. Возможно, новый препарат не давал необходимого эффекта. И от этого Себастьяну было безумно страшно. Такого ужаса он не испытывал даже в тот момент, когда рядом с ним разорвало БТР с новобранцами.

О варианте, что новый босс – предназначенный ему альфа, Моран даже боялся подумать.

Ему уже было совершенно наплевать, выстрелит ли чертов Шерлок Холмс в бомбу, заложенную в жилете, или нет. Но, хвала дьяволу или кому-то там еще, Джиму кто-то очень вовремя позвонил, и рандеву в бассейне было окончено.  
Теперь следовало как-то избежать очень неприятного разговора с боссом, который не мог не заметить, как плясала красная точка прицела, и он точно захочет выяснить, чем это могло быть вызвано.  
На улице и в машине Мориарти не проронил ни слова и, казалось, даже не заметил манящего запаха, разливающегося волнами от течной омеги. Моран сильно нервничал, но первым разговор не заводил. Он чувствовал, как по спине ползет тонкая струйка пота, а пах бешено пульсирует – природа брала свое, омега в течке не мог не реагировать на находящегося так близко альфу, и Себастьян весь дрожал, призывая на помощь остатки разума и воли.  
Они так же молча проследовали в кабинет Джима. Мориарти пропустил Морана вперед и закрыл дверь на ключ. Себастьян сложил руки на груди, не зная, что говорить и как действовать дальше. Желание упасть на колени и умолять о близости было столь велико, что ему самому было страшно, но в то же время рассудок и воспитание еще сопротивлялись.

Джим прошелся по кабинету взад-вперед, Моран следил за его передвижениями боковым зрением. Мориарти осторожно зашел ему за спину, явно предугадывая возможный отпор, и приблизился, но не касался.

– Мне кажется, или ты кое в чем облажался, сладкий? – горячий шепот обжег Морану лопатки, – Нельзя быть таким самоуверенным и одновременно невнимательным, котик…

Голос звучал тихо и ласково, но у Себастьяна отчего-то задрожали колени.

От опасной близости альфы, от звука его голоса Моран почувствовал, как по бедрам потекла смазка, и еще раз поразился выдержке своего шефа.

Но Мориарти тоже был не железным. Несмотря на разницу в росте и силе, Джим все же рискнул. Он быстрым движением толкнул Морана в спину, одновременно подсекая ему ноги, и Себастьян повалился на пол, падая в коленно-локтевую позицию, и втайне радуясь, что не нужно ничего объяснять. Он уже был готов завыть от сумасшедшего желания. Джим быстрыми пальцами прошелся по накачанной спине Морана, задрал его майку и, недолго повозившись с застежкой, сдернул вниз камуфляжные штаны вместе с уже порядком намокшим от смазки бельем. Себастьян зажмурился, выгнулся со стоном, ощущая неожиданно крепкие руки, раздвигающие его ягодицы, и тут же к полыхающему жаром отверстию прижалась головка довольно крупного члена альфы. Моран успел подумать только, что размер члена Мориарти не очень соответствовал его субтильной фигуре, как Джим с размаху вошел в него. И тут уже Себастьян не сдержался и закричал. Это было больно, черт возьми! Джим не принял в расчет, что омега может оставаться девственным столько лет.

Но Мориарти этот вопль только подзадорил. Он навалился Морану на спину, пытаясь придавить его к полу, до крови вцепился острыми зубами в загривок и принялся яростно вбиваться в сочащийся горячей смазкой анус своего телохранителя.  
Себастьян метался под его напором, понимая, что даже если бы он и хотел сбросить с себя Джима, он просто не смог бы этого сделать.

Ругательства сыпались из его рта, перемежаясь хриплыми стонами. Боль уже притупилась, а удовольствие накатывало острейшими волнами, уничтожая последние остатки рассудка.  
Джим рычал, впиваясь зубами в его спину снова и снова, оставляя следы, и двигался все быстрее. В какой-то момент Себастьян перестал удерживать себя на руках и упал грудью на пол, полностью подчиняясь размашистым движениям альфы.  
Вдруг Джим замедлил движения, и Моран почувствовал, как раздувается основание члена альфы. С ужасом он понял, что началось формирование узла. Моран, конечно, видел пару раз, как происходило склещивание, но не представлял, насколько это мучительно и болезненно. Его как будто разрывало изнутри. Себастьян дернулся было в сторону, но Джим еще крепче вдавил его в ковер, и откуда только в нем вдруг взялось столько силы? Или это сам Себастьян настолько ослабел от подчиняющей и опустошающей страсти?

Узел раздувался все больше и надавливал как раз на чувствительную простату. Тело Морана сотрясло волной экстаза. Он вцепился зубами в ковер, дрожа всем телом, Джим вогнал в него член до упора, и их оргазменные стоны слились в один.  
Следующие минут пять Моран просто не помнил. Должно быть, кончая, он потерял сознание.

Очнулся Себастьян от прикосновений языка за ухом. Все еще тяжело дышащий Джим вылизывал свою омегу в благодарность за восхитительное соитие.

Узел на члене альфы все еще соединял их тела вместе.

Моран пошевелился. Джим ласково погладил его по мокрому ежику волос и припал губами к мочке уха, посасывая и покусывая ее.

– Ты такой горячий, мой милый, такой тесный… – хриплый шепот вызвал у Себастьяна новую волну возбуждения, – Мне, право же, лестно, что я у тебя первый.

Моран застонал, поняв, что Джим все это время просто поджидал удобного случая, зная, что течная омега не способна контролировать себя и вряд ли даст отпор.

– Тихо, мой сладкий. Папочка тебе поможет, – Джим снова начал медленно двигаться в его теле. Узел крепко связывал их, но член альфы снова налился, и Моран в этот момент больше всего на свете жаждал, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
Они не выходили из кабинета два дня. Джим прерывался только, чтобы выкурить сигарету и выпить глоток воды, а потом продолжал трахать свою омегу во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах, снова и снова. Загривок Себастьяна был весь испещрен метками укусов, а задница так обильно истекала смазкой, как никогда ранее. Они ничего не говорили друг другу, все было и так понятно без слов, и Моран старался не думать о том, что будет, когда течка закончится.

***

Себастьян проснулся один. Он лежал, уткнувшись носом в ковер, совершенно голый, заботливо укрытый пледом. Джима в кабинете не было. Перевернувшись на спину, Моран обнаружил на стуле аккуратно сложенную чистую одежду, а на столе – бутылку воды. Себастьян попытался встать и тут же застонал от боли. Кровь на искусанных губах запеклась, в горле пересохло, а желудок сжимался от голодных спазмов. Одно только и радовало, и устрашало одновременно – течка закончилась, и теперь нужно было как-то поговорить с боссом. Себастьян не надеялся сохранить после этого работу.  
С трудом поднявшись, хромая, он дошел до стола и жадно схватил бутылку с водой. Тут же, на столе, лежал листок бумаги.  
«Помойся. Отдохни. Завтра жду в обычное время.  
JM  
P.S. Ковер выброси»  
Моран втянул носом воздух. В кабинете стоял одуряющий запах секса. Должно быть, ковер насквозь пропитан спермой, смазкой и потом. Хорошо, что в кабинете Мориарти имелся душ.  
Через полчаса Моран вышел из кабинета, держа подмышкой свернутый ковер и стараясь не хромать. Только свежие укусы могли выдать в нем помеченного омегу, но предусмотрительный Джим оставил для Себастьяна свитер с высоким воротом.  
Дальше жизнь их пошла привычным ритмом. Джим не показывал своей заинтересованности. Казалось, что ничего между ними не произошло, и Себастьяна это даже радовало. Для всех окружающих Моран так и оставался бетой и ближайшим к Мориарти человеком. Лишь иногда Джим бросал на телохранителя чуть более нежные, чем нужно, взгляды. А может быть, Морану это просто казалось.

***

В то утро Себастьян вошел в кабинет босса, как обычно, ровно в десять и чуть не задохнулся от запаха табачного дыма. Он сам иногда покуривал, но не в таких количествах, как Джим. На этот раз Мориарти превзошел сам себя – густой смог слоился под потолком так, что можно было топор вешать.

Дым резал глаза, горло засаднило, а желудок дернулся, сокращаясь.

– Что застыл, дорогуша? – спросил Мориарти, не вынимая сигареты из уголка рта.

Себастьян хотел ответить, но вместо этого зажал рукой рот – мучительный спазм сотряс его тело, и только благодаря хорошей армейской подготовке он успел добежать до Джимовой ванной, в которой его и вывернуло.  
Мориарти стоял в дверях и внимательно разглядывал спину своего телохранителя, содрогающуюся над ванной.

– Странно, Моран, странно… – пробормотал он и вышел, давая Себастьяну привести себя в порядок.

Когда Моран вернулся в кабинет, там уже было открыто окно.

Вечером они поехали в китайский ресторан. Джим иногда предлагал совместно поужинать – он не любил есть в одиночестве. Себастьяну нравились такие походы: Мориарти хорошо разбирался в ресторанах и блюдах, и Моран всегда был доволен выбором босса.

Едва уловив запах острой и пряной еды, Себастьян ощутил какой-то волчий голод. Он набросился на лапшу, потом на спаржу, и, казалось, был готов съесть целого слона, если бы его подавали в этом месте.

Джим ел медленно и поглядывал на Себастьяна с нескрываемым интересом, но тот не замечал взглядов, так как был весь поглощен процессом дегустации блюд.

А на следующее утро его вновь выворачивало в ванной Джима, стоило ему лишь войти в кабинет и вдохнуть запах одеколона, который звучал почему-то гораздо резче, чем раньше.

Моран обессилено опустился на стул, усаживаясь напротив босса.

– У нас проблемы, сладкий? – Джим повел головой, разминая мышцы шеи.

– Нет, Джим. Очевидно, я вчера отравился в этом ресторане… – ответил Моран.

– Два утра подряд тебя выворачивает наизнанку, при этом у тебя повышен аппетит, с момента твоей последней течки прошел месяц. По-моему, все вполне очевидно, Моран.

Себастьян замер, прокручивая только что услышанные слова в своей голове снова и снова.

– О, Господи… – и голос его дрогнул.

– Что же будем делать, мой дорогой? – Джим вальяжно откинулся в кресле, закидываю ногу на ногу, – Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то мне эта перспектива – стать отцом – даже нравится, – Мориарти ухмылялся. Себастьян закрыл глаза, снова открыл, невольно бросил взгляд на свой поджарый живот и глухо застонал. Он знал, что гормоны беременной омеги не позволят ему принять верное решение – омеги моментально привязываются к своему плоду и пойти на аборт могут, только если их альфа примет такое решение.

– У меня есть домик. Под Дублином. Там, конечно, скучно, но мило, – Джим покручивал цепочку у себя на шее, – Еще пару-тройку месяцев ничего видно не будет, так что пока ты можешь работать, как раньше.

Себастьян никак не мог найти слов для ответа – открытие потрясло его до глубины души и он слышал голос Джима как сквозь толщу воды.

Мориарти поднялся и подошел к Морану. Приподняв его лицо за подбородок и внимательно посмотрев в глаза, босс наклонился и властно поцеловал снайпера в губы, так что у Себастьяна перехватило дыхание, а перед глазами поплыли черные мушки.

– Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если имя для ребенка я выберу сам? – выдохнул ему в губы Джим, на секунду разрывая поцелуй. Себастьян согласно кивнул и зажмурился, всецело и навсегда подчиняясь желаниям своего альфы.


End file.
